The ninja groom
by puneetsingh
Summary: The Ryopanzaku dojo gets a visit from a certain blond haired ninja , who has in his possession five swords that were forged by Shigure's father, What does this blond haired man want from our weapon mistress , read and find out M for lemons .
1. the challenger

**For the past one week I have been reading the manga 'The history's mightiest disciple ' , suddenly the plot bunny started to jump about in my head , and the author in me could not ignore this particular challenge , the chapter below is quite small and leaves a lot of question unanswered , have patience they will be answered soon.**

The Stranger sighed as he looked at the structure before him, "So this is the place Ryozanpaku a place where heroes gather" he said as he jumped down the pole he was standing on. He landed on the ground soundlessly and started to make his way to the Dojo. The people on the road subconsciously moved aside from his path giving him a huge berth.

"I hope it won't be disappointing, much " He muttered as he closed to his destination.

Ryozanpaku, the home to the strongest and elite masters in the world , each though master in the dojo practiced their own art varying from Muay Thai to karate , they followed the principle of the Katsujinken . In act the dojo is said to be the core members of the Saving fist faction .The Katsujinken or the protecting fist ideology revolves around the usage of the martial arts to defend others. The followers of the **Katsujinken** vow to never kill their opponent in contrast to their nemesis **Satsujinken **who brutally kill their opponent.

The Philosophical Jujitsu Master, **Kōetsuji Akisame**.

The 100-Dan Street Brawler of Karate , **Shio Sakaki** .

Death God of Muay Thai Underworld, **Apachai Hopachai**.

The Master of All Chinese Kenpo, **Kenshi Ma** .

The Prodigy of Swords and Master of all Weaponry, **Shigure Kosaka.**

The Invincible Superman, **Hayato Furinji .**

The above listed names are the masters who have made Ryozanpaku their home. Each of the above listed people has earned the title of master in their respective field and is well known throughout the circles of martial artist. So it is not unusual for them to be challenged by martial artist from all over the world.

**Kenichi Shirahama** the one and only disciple of Ryozanpaku age 17 yrs old ,Second year student at Koryou High school . He is titled the history's strongest disciple taught by the histories strongest masters.

There is nothing special about him, normal guy with average looks, average academics, average in sports all in all another person in the crowd.

He's a total wimp who was bullied throughout the middle school and has no talent in martial arts , he started to learn martial arts to enforce his own justice and fight against the evil from which people avert their eyes .His motivation to fight and to keep going is none other than his own classmate and friend Miu Furinji who is the granddaughter of Hayato Furinji .

But this is not his story, this story focuses on our young weapon mistress Shigure Kosaka. She was the youngest master in the Ryozanpaku dojo. She was rumored to be a prodigy in the arts of weapon handling and has total mastery over them she was infamous in the underworld for defeating various strong men and taking their weapon.

Her father was a master swordsman and a infamous swords smith, he was commissioned by the Yami to forge swords for them, his swords were forged for a single purpose that was slaying men. Seeing that his creations were being used for mass murder, Shigure's father killed himself by Akisame's hand to teach his daughter aka Shigure, what happen to people like him who walk down the evil path ignorant to the suffering they cause to the people around them, at his death bed he passed down the secret of the 'steel' he used in the forging of his blades to Shigure, through the last blade he made.

The blade that was passed to Shigure by her father was not a normal one, normally the swords forged by Shigure's father had no decoration on them depicting that they were tools for killing having no emotions, they were forged only for the purpose of slaying men, but the one he had passed to his daughter had a beautiful design on it, seeing the design carved on the blade Akisame had called it "**Awkward love between them "**and vowed to protect it till the end of time.

Shigure was named 'Shigure' by master Akisame, since her father never bothered to name her. Even though she wanted herself to be named Akisame, The jujitsu master cleverly avoided the situation and named her after the Autumn rain. Since Akisame who had no experience in raising a child had taken her to his old friend and the head of Kosaka family, where she grew up and learnt to wield weapons after the death of that old man she came to live with Akisame in the Ryozanpaku dojo .

She tends to leave the dojo to hunt for the swords which were forged by her late father. No one knows her motives behind the collection of the swords whether it was due to the anger and hate she felt for him or was it love and dedication to stop her father's creation from being used in death matches.

The story takes place after the defeat and disbanding of Ragnarok gang by the hands of the shimpaku alliance and before the DOfD .

It was a usual day at Ryozanpaku dojo, all the masters were busy doing their own things some were tor-training their favourite and only disciple Kenichi and the other were lying around lazily. Since the underground group of **Satsujinken **user, Yami had started to move, and their main target was none other than their own disciple, they were training the kid three times the usual intensity.

Appachai was sitting in the garden counting ants "apa hello ant no 1 apa hello ant no 2 apa hello ant no 3….."

Sakaki was drinking beer in the dojo like usual . While Akisame and Kensei were enjoying training Kenichi ,by using a new machine invented by Akisame himself.

The elder was tending to his humongous bonsai tree in the backyard, seriously can anyone have a bonsai tree that huge and even if they have one, could it be classified as bonsai tree anymore. The prodigy of sword and all weapons Shigure was hanging upside down the roof and was cleaning her sword while her pet mouse was busying stealing food from the kitchen, all in all just another normal day at Ryozanpaku.

Another notable feature of the Ryozanpaku dojo, besides the unique collection of masters that lived there, were its gates. The humongous wooden gates of the dojo were notoriously heavy, and hard to open. The first time Kenichi tried to open them, he could not make them even budge an inch from their mean position; anyone without proper training and physical conditioning, didn't have enough raw strength to open the gates of Ryozanpaku.

This made sure that the dojo was not challenged by weaklings and only those above a certain level were able to challenge the masters.

Without any warning the humongous gates of the dojo flew open, sending a huge gust of wind towards the dojo. Hearing the ruckus all the masters turned their head towards the gate .

If anyone would have been present near the Hayato , he or she would have witnessed the rare expression of surprise on the face of the Ryozanpaku elder.

'Amazing, to have lowered his presence to such extent that even I could not sense him, either he is a ghost or a true elite master 'Hayato thought to himself, the thought the a ghost had appeared at the dojo made the elder chuckle, as he cut off another stray branch from the gigantic tree.

Apachai who was outside counting ants jumped to greet the newcomer, He landed in front of the visitor with a crash creating spider cracks on the ground.

"Apa welcome to Ryozanpaku Dojo Apa… My name is Apachai Hopachai, nice to meet you "the 2 meter tall gentle giant spoke in an enthusiastic tone, one that a child uses when he is exited .

Apachai had a tendency to scare off the visitors that visited the dojo, by suddenly appearing in front of them out of no-where, after-all suddenly coming face-to-face with a 2m tall muscular giant would make anyone crap their pants.

"Thank you for the warm welcome Apachai-san it's a pleasure meeting you, I am here to issue a challenge for someone "the unknown guest spoke in a deep voice which was clearly masculine, proving that the unknown guest was a man.

The man was wearing a brown cloak with a hood that hid his facial features; the stranger roughly to reached the crook of the muay thai master's neck indicating that he was quite tall according to normal human standards.

"Ok apa lets go inside "With that Apachai started to lead the stranger into the dojo. As the stranger entered the dojo he was greeted with a strange sight, A sixteen year old boy was running inside a wheel like a rat in a lab .

While a scar faced muscular man was drinking beer and shouting encouragement to him and a man in white hakama was calmly sipping tea, A short man with a hat was poking the kid with a stick.

Without any warning the stranger was attacked by a metal kunai aiming his forehead, the man calmly tilted his head to the right at the last moment allowing the kunai to pass through him, the kunai was followed by a trio of shuriken, the cloaked man jumped in the air to avoid them, the ninja stars embedded themselves in the floor below showing that they were thrown with quite the force.

In mid air he was wrapped around by a chain of a kusarigama.

Seeing the stranger being attacked by Shigure Kenichi started to freak out and began to run much faster while shouting about violence.

"Apa pa stop he is a friend apa " Apachai shouted out drawing away the attention of the masters and their disciple from the cloaked individual.

"He is right I mean no harm" The man said shocking everyone, everyone looked at the chain and found that they were empty and the man was once again standing at his original position.

'fast' Shigure thought to herself as she gritted her teeth .

'To be able to avoid Shigure's surprise attack, he is no normal guy 'the master's thought to themselves, as they prepared themselves to meet the man.

"You wanna piece of me teme "Sakaki **the 100****th**** level karate street fighter **challenged the stranger.

"Who are you, what is your purpose here at Ryozanpaku "Akisame **the resident philosopher jujitsu master** asked, acting as a mediator so that the situation could not escalate any further.

The jujitsu master looked at the **death god of underworld Muay thai** demanding an explanation, feeling the graze of his fellow master on him.

Apachai simply said "Apa pa Apa He is my friend , He said he was here to challenge someone and then play ottelo with me , he is a good guy "

The other master gave him a blank look 'Was that suppose to explain something ' they all thought, the man with the light moustache in white hakama, put his teacup down, and started to move towards the cloaked guy.

"Hello, my name is Kōetsuji Akisame what can I do for you? "The jujitsu master introduced himself with a slight bow .

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am here to challenge Shigure Kosaka the prodigy in swords and all weapons "the man declared

Kenshi ma, the short and balding **master of all Chinese kenpo** suddenly appeared beside him.

"If you're here to challenge the dojo it will cost you 10,000 yen "Kensei said he even miraculously produced a clipboard and a pen from nowhere. The masked man took out money from his pocket under the cloak and handed it to the kenpo master.

The man removed his hood showing his face to everyone present.

The man was in his mid-twenties, with the deepest blue eyes that Shigure had ever seen, he had spiky blond hair, the man was quite handsome according to Shigure, and the whisker lines on his face gave a feral look to him.

Kenichi knew that the dojo's only female master had a lobby to cut down things; he pictured the man in front of them being sliced like a vegetable by the resident weapon mistress, he started to pray for the man's life .

Shigure who was listening to the conversation never liked to back down from challenge unsheathed the blade on her back and fell into a defensive stance.

He turned his head toward Shigure and gave her a grin which increased his animistic look making him look more like a fox. For a instance Shigure wanted to touch the whisker marks and find out whether they were real.

Naruto turned towards her and smiled,breaking her from her trance the cheeky grin on his face with the whisker marks gave him a foxy look. "Foky-chan "She thought,

"Did you saw something "Naruto asked , "No " Was all she said .

"OK, Only fighting that's so boring let's do something more fun shall we "he said, Naruto scratched his chin in a thoughtful manner.

After thinking for a few seconds he spoke "let's wager something to make this more fun shall we ?"

_'Fighting with Shigure fun? What's wrong with him, does he have a death wish_'Kenichi thought to himself, signs of panic appeared on his face, as he mentally pictured the blonde fellow in front of him cut and bleeding from various parts of his body, while he begs for forgiveness from Shigure who was going to stab the fallen body of the challenger with a maniacal grin on her face.

'Truly demonic' .

After that bold declaration Naruto took out a sheathed sword and threw it at Shigure who caught it expertly. Carefully she unsheathed the blade and examined it, As soon as her eyes were laid on the blade they widen in surprise.

"Hoho so you recognize the blade, good saves me a lot of trouble"Naruto said with a mischievous smile.

This was something that she would recognize anywhere anytime; She practically grew up watching those blades be forged, when most of the children played with toys she played with those swords after all it was her father who had forged that particular blade it was his legacy. The ability to She was absolutely sure of it, it was one of the blades that her father had forged, the craftsmanship was uncannily his, a simple blade with no decoration forged for the sole reason to cut down men in battle, the very same blades that Shigure had swore to collect to stop them from being used in death matches.

"There are four more swords in my possession "Naruto said, He threw another four towards the young weapon mistress, who caught them skilfully. 'where was he keeping them ' Kenichi thought .

"What do you want "Shigure asked warily, she had a lot of experience in hunting her father's blades, those who kept the sword in their possession did not easily part with it, the blades were forged for a single task and that was to kill, and hence were priceless and quite infamous in the underworld.

The fact that the stranger possessed five of them pointed out that the man in front of them was no one normal man.

"the blades were a pain to track and collect so the price should be high shouldn't it you fight me one on one and if you win then the swords belong to you but if I win then….." Naruto stopped for a dramatic flair, the other inched forward to listen to the demands of the blonde stranger.

"If you lose Shigure Kosaka then you have to marry me and become my wife"Naruto finished his statement.

Naruto's statement left everyone speechless in the dojo, Sakaki spit out his drink; Kensei's hat blew off his bald head as he stood in a shocked posture, even Akisame who was well known for keeping his calm in the most extreme scenario's looked shocked, Kenichi face-fell on the wheel in which he was running .

"Hello everyone, the tea is ready "Miu's voice was heard as she entered the room with a tray of tea and snack, Hearing Miu's voice everyone broke out of their shocked stupor. Feeling everyone's eyes on her Miu started to feel a bit self-conscious.

"Is there something on my face "Miu Asked in a innocent tone, ignorant of the incident that had transpired in the room.

**What do you guys think is it good , please review and check out my other stories .**

**I still need a beta for the journey of the hokage , so anybody interested pls PM me. The next chapter of 'the journey of the hokage is almost complete' so be ready for my best work.**


	2. the fight

**Thank you guys for the kind reviews for the previous chapter , they have inspired me to make this new chapter exponentially better than the last one , People who think the story is moving too fast please be patient on the next 5 chapters everything will be cleared. I am going to use moves from Rurouin Kenshin, so if you have problem understanding the moves please use wiki .Please read and review. the chapter is a bit short sorry about that.**

The air in the dojo was tense, the tension was so thick that Apachai was eating it like a cotton candy; sorry my mistake that really was cotton candy, come to think of it where did he get it from? For the sake of your sanity I think it's better if you don't know.

The masters were still trying to stomach the fact that a Stranger had enough gall to challenge one for their fellow master for a duel for marriage, being quite famous the dojo was used to being challenged for its sign but challenge for marriage it was really unusual and rare even at Ryozanpaku standards.

The fact that the masters were not quite happy about the challenge was clearly seen when they were having tea .The glares that Naruto was receiving from the masters would have made a lesser man back out. The fact that Naruto was sitting a one side and rest of the masters on the other was also a form of psychological attack , but Naruto was not a lesser man he had been in situation more dangerous than this even before he had hit puberty .

The Brash 100 Dan karate master Sakaki was drinking beer at the side even though he didn't utter a word, his face betrayed him showing a multitude of emotions he was feeling ranging from love to rage, after all Shigure was part of the family and family looked after each other even though she did not need to be looked after.

The master of all Chinese kenpo Ma Kenshi and the philosopher jujitsu master Akisame were studying the man with an intense glare trying to dissect him by their vision and find out what kind of man Naruto was.

Akisame was the one who had brought Shigure to Ryozanpaku; Even though the world had a different opinion Akisame blamed himself for the death of Shigure's father and therefore he felt compelled to take care of her, and with the course of time the felling became more of a habit and instinct than duty and before he knew it she had occupied the place of a daughter in his heart.

Even though the masters were planning a brutal death of the challenger in their mind they did not utter a single word, they knew that the decision was totally Shigure's after all she was a grown women and a talented martial artist master.

All of the members of dojo were silently waiting for Shigure's answer except Apachai who was currently explaining the situation to Miu in his own language.

"I won't let you "Kenichi shouted out, breaking the silent and serious atmosphere of the room, everyone in the room turned towards the disciple, Kenichi's face featured an angry look, if looks could kill then the blond shinobi would have died a thousand time by the intensity of the murderous looks that Kenichi was sending towards him, but it's rather hard to look imposing while you are forced to run in a pin wheel like a lab rat.

Naruto decided to humour the little brat,

"You won't allow what? "He asked innocently

"This stupid bet, I will absolutely not allow it, it so wrong… the condition for a marriage should be love ,respect and mutual understanding not a fight, its barbaric and inhuman "Kenichi shouted, rage could be clearly seen in his eyes .

The other masters didn't comment on the situation, Even though they totally agreed with Kenichi's words. But they knew that the decision was totally Shigure's and she as a Martial artist and an independent women, had to decide on her own (not like Karin she is a disgrace to women god I hate her).

"So naïve and narrow minded "Naruto said with a sigh

"What did you say? " Kenichi gritted his teeth

To a person like Kenichi, whose dream in life was to end up marrying with person he loved 'cough Miu cough'and have a happily ever after, Naruto's actions were like a challenge to him and his belief. Hearing himself being called narrow-minded was like watching someone spitting on his dreams and ideals.

Kenichi gritted his teeth so hard that it could have been heard for miles .

"Your way of thinking is too naïve and flawed, you think there should be love before marriage but what you don't know is that love and mutual understanding can be easily developed with time, but It's not your fault thinking like that after all, your young and at that age where every attractive girl is your soul mate, but I am not a hormonal high-school teenager nor is she we are martial artist and our world does not work like that "Naruto said

The master were quite satisfied by Naruto's answer as it spoke in volumes about his character .

'At least he's ready to give love a chance after marriage 'Akisame thought as he released a breath in relief.

But Naruto was not done yet; he turned his attention from Kenichi to Shigure and locked eyes with her.

"It is said that when two high level warriors cross blades, they not only exchange blows but can also reach their opponents heart and get a general understanding of them and their character. Don't you think it's the best way for each both of us to get to know each other huh Shigure-dono"

Naruto finished his statement and winked at Shigure.

Shigure had spent most of her life mastering her martial arts, so she never had any time for her feminine side; the fact that she never had any female role model in her life inhibited her growth as a female and being surrounded by men like Sakaki and Kenshin did not help. She had never gone to high school or something, therefore her experience in dating and boys was nearly zero.

Even though she never took part in it, she often listened to the gossips of the other girls in the public hot springs about the boys they like dresses etc . One thing she remembered from her trips to the hot springs was the fact that if a man proposes a woman that means he finds her attractive. This question started raving havoc in her mind, so being the blunt and straight forward women she was she blurted it out without a second thought.

"Do you …..Do you find me attractive "Shigure asked nervously?

Suddenly remembering where she was and what she had asked she turned red in embarrassment.

"it's not…. It's not like I care about your opinion " She lied awfully with a red face.

'liar ' Everyone in the room thought .

Hearing the question Naruto immediately froze, even though the question seemed to be a very simple one but alas, the answer could not be so. Naruto could easily sense traces of insecurity in her voice.

Naruto took his time in answering the question, with each passing moment Shigure was becoming more and more nervous, she could feel Naruto's eyes roaming her body and it made her feel hot for some reason.

For the first time in life she cursed herself for wearing such a tight and revealing outfit.

"Quite the question you have asked me Ojou-sama(my lady) "Naruto said with a smile

"I can understand very well why you asked that question, after dedicating your whole life to master your art you yourself have forgotten that you are a woman and think that people around you don't think of one "Naruto nailed it in one go , Shigure eyes widen at the declaration.

"Truth to be told I sought you out for your strength but its rather hard to not think of you as woman after seeing that beautiful chest of yours ,your beauty surpasses all my expectation I am pretty sure that you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen " Naruto replied

Hearing the flattering comment from the challenger Shigure couldn't help herself from smiling.

After thinking for a few moments Shigure replied.

"I accept your challenge "Shigure said softly, if not the wind it would have not been heard

"What ?" Kenichi shouted

"You can't be serious Shigure-san, you don't even know this person, what if he is some kind of physco-killer or something "Kenichi said in a voice full of panic.

"Your concern is highly touching but severely misplaced "Shigure said to Kenichi in a cold voice.

Kenichi turned towards the elder who was slowly sipping tea on the side.

"Elder you are not seriously thinking to let this madness continue do you?"

The elder laughed and brushed him off "ho ho ho youth is all about fighting against challenges … Ah to be young again "

"Oii… Gaki shut up and stop embarrassing yourself in front of guests will you " the 100 dan karate master Sakaki shouted out to Kenichi as he himself tried his best to not lash out .

Both the warrior got in their stances facing each other, the other master's, Kenichi and Miu were observing the match from the sides

"Anything goes, the first to surrender or gets knocked out losses the elder will be the referee for the match if it's ok with him "Naruto explained the rules or rather lack of rules for the match.

The tension in room was steadily increasing as the two opponents had a stare down; the KI in the air was so dense that Kenichi unable to resolve himself threw up.

'What's happening to me, so this is a real fight between two masters, the suspense is killing me (the same comment that Sasuke said when they met Zabusa) to get rid of this feeling I might kill myself'

"Are you alright Kenichi-san "Miu asked with concern in her eyes, the huge amount of KI in the sir was affecting her too, but on her travels with her grandpa she had faced a lot of life and death situation and hence had gotten more or less immune to it.

"Don't worry I will protect you "Miu said with a reassuring smile. Seeing her smile like that Kenichi was able to calm his nerves. He took deep breaths to sooth his nerves just like master Akisame had told him to do.

'It should not be like this, I must be the one protecting her not the other way around' Kenichi thought depressed . Suddenly he was blobbed on the head by Sakaki

"quit it bakamono (idiot) you are ruining the mood".

"**HAJIME**" the elder signalled to begin the match .

Both the fighter stood their observing their opponent, the battle of wills before the real battle . Naruto was the one who lost his patience first.

Using Shinsoku (god speed) Naruto covered the distance between them in a instant, with his sword still in sheath Naruto began his attack **"Hiten mitsurugi ryu Sōryūsen" **drawing the blade with lightning speed Naruto intended to cut Shigure in half . Shigure being no amateur herself successfully stopped the incoming blade with her own.

What Shigure was not expecting was the attack to be two-step , following the blade Naruto tried to land a strong blow using the sheath of the blade.

To Naruto's pleasant surprise Shigure had already seen the attack come and jumped back to avoid it.

" To be able to avoid my two step battōjutsu attack **Sōryūsen **you are really skilled Shigure-dono" Naruto said ,

Shigure ignored the comment and began her own counter attack, she stepped forward using her speed and momentum she slashed at Naruto's chest intending to cut him diagonally from the shoulder, Naruto blocked the incoming attack by raising his sword .

Both fighters were desperately trying to over-power each other, showing his superior strength Naruto pushed her off, not giving her a chance to recover Naruto began to push Shigure by a combination of strong slashes with the sword followed by quick swipe with the sheath.

Shigure was starting to become helpless under the merciless onslaught of offensive strikes 'must put some distance between us' she thought. Shigure was not called prodigy in weapons for nothing quickly avoiding another attack she jumped back and threw kunai knives at her attacker, hoping to surprise him and gain a few moments to plan her next move.

"What is the sword style that you use Naruto-dono "Shigure asked for two reason one to buy her some time and the other one was that she was genuinely interested to know about it .

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu's principles are based on utilizing godlike speed, or Shinsoku, and precision to deal powerful blows that usually bring down foes with one shot. The swordsman must also be able to read techniques at an amazing pace as well as interpret emotions as a form of clairvoyance in order to accurately predict what an opponent will do. Combining those two elements with the speed and the precision allows me to subdue opponents before they ever act. That is the power of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu."

Hearing the explanation the masters were impressed, but the fact that they had never heard of such a powerful style bothered them.

"if it doesn't offend you Naruto-dono may I know why the style is not heard off " being such an effective style and all " Shigure asked

"it's rather unknown because its passed from master to student and is kept a secret from other, **ENOUGH TALKING LETS FIGHT **" with that Naruto and Shigure rushed forward with new vigour.

The fight continued, blades clashed with each other, the battle to others looked like a dance , a graceful and deadly dance . the other master were looking at the match carefully analysing the fight step by step , Kenichi who had never witnessed a fight between two master was mesmerised by the grace and beauty of the fight .

"Close your mouth Kenichi-san otherwise flies will make it their home " Miu said with a giggle

Naruto avoided another swing that would have taken his head , and jumped back

"You have quite the sad past Shigure-dono"

Another slash

"So have you "

A parry to save his neck literary .

"the loss of parents still haunt you do they "

A quick side-step followed by an attack.

"Speak for yourself Naruto-dono its you who still mourn them "

Another counter

"If it doesn't bother you may I call you Beni-hime "Naruto asked

"If I get to call you Naruto-kun " Shigure replied with a blush

Hearing both of them talk the elder laughed and commented "Looks like our little Shigure-chan has made a new friend ha ha ha "

Kenichi was dumbstruck 'They could understand each other that much with just one fight' he thought, Naruto's words echoed in his mind 'So this is what he was talking about, come to think about it when I and Miu spar against each other we never had any such revelation '.

"It's because you are not a high level fighter Kenichi " Kenshi said creepily.

Hearing his master call him a loser Kenichi started to cry anime tears with Apachai and Miu trying to calm him down .

Both of the fighters had been fighting for quite a while, both of them suffered some bruises and cuts but nothing threatening,

Both of the fighter were in a stalemate for quite a while, For Naruto's every attack Shigure had a counter, and her counter attacks were very swift and precise too .

'I can't use that move it's too dangerous and will kill her ' Naruto thought about the Nine-Headed Dragon Flash- A dashing attack that uses Shinsoku (godspeed) to simultaneously strike all nine vital spots on the foe's body. It is undodgeable and nearly unblockable. The ultimate move against a swordsman.

Thinking of a strategy, Naruto threw a smoke bomb creating a smoke screen. Surrounded by smoke, Shigure kept her senses at full alert to avoid any sneak attack.

The smoke cleared showing that naruto was now near them

By the time the Shigure noticed Naruto descending from the sky, it was almost too late as Naruto used a Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryutsuisen (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Dragon Hammer Strike), using the free-fall from the height he had reached to multiply the force of his sword stroke.

Shigure had barely survived the attack side stepping , but could not block the next strike Naruto's blade was inches away from Shigure's neck.

"you were stronger and more graceful than I imagined but It looks like my win Beni-hime " Naruto said with drawing out the last word .

"YEAH DADDY WON NOW WE HAVE A MOMMY " A chorus was heard in the room surprising everybody .

"WHAT "

**Muha ha ha cliff hanger no jutsu . ebil will rule go my dark ebil bunnies conquer the world by your fluffiness and of course ebilness .**


	3. the dinner of doom

**My sincere thanks for those who added my pitiful story in their favourite and follow list. I know the cliff hanger was plain evil but was needed to make the story a bit spicy. Hope it bothered you very much. I always loved the stories in which Naruto had to act as father or a broken lover, it's not like I am emo or something but angst is one of the best written genre in my opinion. Those who liked this story please try my other story 'the broken shinobi 'it's a new and unique project.**

**Someone reviewed me that Naruto's nickname of Shigure was groundless so if anyone of you have a cute and rational nickname please share it with me**

**The update was late by a whole week and I am really sorry for that, The delay was due to me watching 101 episodes of toriko and I have to say the anime is very entertaining, specially the characters 'Knocking master Jirou and the IGO president (on whom I am gonna base Naruto' character ) the four heavenly king i.e Toriko , coco ,Sani and the problem child Zebra. Seriously if you are looking for a laugh watch it and you won't be disappointed .  
**

**Back to story .**

"YEAH DADDY WON NOW WE HAVE A MOMMY "A chorus was heard in the room surprising everybody.

"WHAT? "

Everyone turned towards the source of the noise. the movement of the neck was so fast that it, was a miracle that no one broke their necks by the sudden motion. At the entrance of the dojo stood four kids, two boys and two girls all between age of 12-14. Out of all things considered, the masters did not expect The young man to be a father of a child. the fact that there were four kids at the door calling him daddy was more than they could take.

The residents of the dojo were frozen on the spot. The certain train of thought occurred in their minds.

'I am gonna kill ya teme!'

"Wait I can explain, this is a misunderstanding please believe me "Naruto said as he nervously stepped back, after all it's the law of nature, '**no matter how much powerful or influential you are your in-laws make you shit your pants**'.

But the masters were not in mood of an explanation. All they wanted was to beat Naruto into a bloody pulp.

The amount of KI the masters were releasing could have been felt through miles. little animals in the vicinity felt their heart stop by the over-whelming KI. And the sole focus of the KI was a nervous and sweating Uzumaki Naruto.

Before Kenichi could even blink, the masters closed the distance between and attacked Naruto.

"Why you bastard…." Sakai shouted and he slammed his knife hand into Naruto's gut from the front while Kensei jabbed him with a powerful palm strike from the back. Shock-waves ran through his body from the point of impact, The blow was so strong that he spewed blood from his mouth. The blows contained a lot of powers, any lesser man would have died by having his organs liquefied or would have at least passed out from the inhuman amount of pain but Naruto was no lesser man, but even he felt the effects of the crippling blow.

Apachai didn't really get what was happening, but his master had told one should use his brain to kill and leave the complex thoughts after you have killed him, seeing Kensei and Sakaki attack Naruto, he also launched himself at a blinding speed towards Naruto with intentions to elbow his unguarded head.

The children seeing their father being attacked developed a haunted expression on their faces, the one with spiky hair opened his mouth to speak,"WE messed up right? "He said in a quivering voice, the tone of his voice and the troubled expression on his face showed how much he was concerned about his father.

"Yup and now I think our training is going to be more brutal then ever" said the boy beside him, the boy's eyes were watering up from the fear of training; I guess they were not so concerned about their father.

"I don't want to die young" another one added.

"Shouldn't we be more concerned about daddy he could seriously get hurt?" one of the girls asked in a high pitch voice, by the looks of it she must have been the youngest of the group. All the other three looked at the girl with eyes that said' _are you fucking kidding me_'.

Hearing the bizarre statement the boy snorted, "what is there to be worried about,I would rather be worried if hits like those have enough power to wake him up from a nap, he is built like an ogre"

"No not an ogre but a ogre with hide of an ox " the other one corrected his siblings. Can you feel the 'bloody love' in the air.

The youngest puffed up her checks and said "What a mean thing to say about our daddy "She would have looked more intimidating if she didn't look so cute with pout . her cuteness could give little puppies and kittens a run for the money.

"I guess we should shut up and see what's happening "said the quite girl with flowing straight hair. the other quietened up and patiently watched where the situation was going.

**Line break**

"Stop "the elder's voice boomed across the room.

His loud and booming voice was able to halt the masters' attack, saving Naruto from an imminent death by their hands.

Apachai's elbow froze just a few centimeters away from Naruto's head. the wind from the blow caused Naruto's hair to tilted his head and looked at the elder and blinked his eyes "Apa? APa?….."

Sakaki and Kensei looked at the elder with a '_what's wrong with you_, _lets talk after I kill the son of a gun_' look.

"don't give me that look I am very sure that Naruto-kun has an explanation for the current situation **doesn't he** "Elder said his voice taking a deep note at the last to words.

Sakaki and Kensei stepped back; Naruto fell on his knee coughing blood. Taking a minute to recompose himself Naruto stood up which was a miracle in itself.

"Man... that was some attack, I haven't been hit like that for years, it was like been hit by one of baa-chan punches" he said as he coughed again.

"Both of you synced your attacks in a way that the center of impact of both the hits would be at the same point adding to the internal injury, if I would have been any normal guy my organs would have turned into liquid"said Naruto analysed the attack.

"Are you alright Naruto-san?" Kenichi asked with genuine concern, the man may have made fun of his ideals but no one deserved a combined attack from two masters of Ryozanpaku.

"I am OK, it will take more than a couple of love pats to bring me down plus I heal quick "He said to everyone in the people around him looked at him strangely '_love pats, Is he even human_'.

'_amazing! __Direct hit from two masters and he is still standing , to think there were still master of this level outside yami_' Hayato thought in awe even he would have taken a lot of damage from that attack.

Naruto pointed to the kids that were standing at the door. "Sorry for not informing you before, those are my children and students; I found those pieces of trash in the trash "Naruto said with a gleam in his eyes. Kenichi immediately recognized that gleam in his eyes since he had seen that gleam in his masters' eyes when they were thinking about something out of the box for his torture/training but the gleam in that mans eyes surpassed that of his masters '_poor kids may you soul rest in peace' _he prayed.

"Dad calling us trash in front of strangers is just plain mean "one of the boys whined.

"Daddy is a meanie *shudder+tears* he lied when he said I was the princess "the youngest of them said with tears in her eyes raising her cuteness by few level. Miu pinched herself to stop her from cuddling the life of the girl.

"yare yare don't speak bad about your old man will ya, you're ruining my reputation here " Naruto said not even looking at them.

"Now introduce yourself will you or you need some kind of invitation "Naruto barked at his children.

The children scrambled themselves in a straight line.

"Yo I am Ryu, you can send me love letter later "the eldest of the four spoke up, he wore a white Yakuza suit without a tie. he like his adopted father had blonde thing about the boy that sent chills down Kenichi's spine was the expression on his face it was mix between Sakaki's and Kensei's .

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Aoi, Uzumaki Aoi " Said Aoi with a bow. she had an air of nobility around her. the graceful movement and the look of well placed arrogance pointed out that she was a member of High class society. She had too had long Hair but her hair was red in colour.

"Uzumaki Jushiro, pleased to meet you "said the pale kid with white hair, his voice sounded like he was sick or something(imagine a 12 year old captain of the 13 div from bleach) he wore traditional Japanese cloths, the notable feature about him was the pair of swords hanging from his him.

"My name is Uzumaki Orihime, I am 11 years old, please take care of me "said the youngest one in a bubbly voice with a bow (from bleach but a lil darker hair).Hearing her cute voice Miu could not stop herself from screaming "Kawaii" with stars in her eyes.

"Ho ho welcome to the Ryozanpaku dojo young ones, it makes the heart of a old man swell with happiness to see such talented and dedicated children "the elder welcomed the kids in the dojo

"Thanks for the praise jiji, our old man is really stingy about praises and likes to keep them to himself "Ryu said

After a while all the people settled around for some tea.

"You could have easily dodged the attack, why did you let us hit you "Sakaki asked curiously, it's not every day you see a enemy take a direct hit knowing the damage it might cause.

"That's simple; it was an attack to protect a member of the family as if I would let something that good go to waste "Naruto said with a grin.

Hearing his reply Sakaki could not stop himself from grinning after-all it was something that he himself would have done "I think we would just get along fine Naruto-san I hope you like sake" Sakaki asked hoping he for a new drinking partner.

"I don't like sake Sakaki-san " Sakaki looked down as he was expecting a lot of manly bonding over free sake ,"I love sake" Naruto finished with a laugh, Sakaki joined him in the laugh.

'_Thanks kami that the misunderstanding has been resolved otherwise all this work would have been a waste_' Naruto thought as he repaired the damage caused by the recklessness of his adopted kids, after all every relations is based on trust and he had already lost a lot of it.

"But I have to commend on your inner strength Naruto-dono, considering you took the attack of two masters head on and still standing "Kensie praised Naruto

"That's me awesomeness reincarnate dattebayo" Naruto said praising himself, Shigure was sitting on the beams supporting the roof, raised her eyebrow "Dattebayo?" she asked in her usual tone with was monotonous and appeared to have no emotions in it but Naruto could detect a hint of teasing in it .( I really love her voice in the anime )

"Forget about it ,it's just a verbal tick "Naruto said with a red face, waving his hands around to get his point across but it did more harm than good the amusing smiles turned into full-blown laughter, Seeing everybody laugh at his he sat in the corner with a rain cloud over his head. it was not his fault that he had inherited that tick from his motor-mouth mother. "I think that's cute "Shigure said in her usual monotonous voice, the rest of masters raised an eyebrow at her response, Miu and Naruto's daughters had stars in their eyes '_Kawaiii kaa-chan and tou-chan are flirting'_.

"Enough flirting around both you there are important matters to be discussed " Hayato said,his bold statement caused both the mentioned parties turned red. Shigure disappeared from the close vicinity but Naruto could hear her fanatically beating heart .Naruto himself wanted to disappear to avoid the embarrassment.

"So Naruto-kun Is there a reason why you suddenly decided to seek Shigure-chan's hand in marriage "Hayato asked wanting to know more about the blond enigma. Total silence followed elder's question, everyone wanted to ask the very same question but were a little hesitant in asking such a blunt question. Naruto calmly took another sip of his tea unaffected from being under the spotlight ; the silence was keeping everyone on the edge. He released his breath with a huff noise.

"The main reason I decided to get married was so that the brats could have a women figure in their life, after all there are a few things that kids can only depend on their mothers plus having such a strong women in their life will help in developing their chracacter"said Naruto

Kenichi since his arrival at Ryozanpaku had been most traumatized by the weapon prodigy and the Muay thai master the mental image of a little girl in a kimono playing around with a blade sent shivers throughout his body '_Shigure-san as a female model figure in life I don't know what is more bizarre someone actually wanting Shigure as a role model for his children or the man himself_'

"So why did you approach Shigure-dono not that I am gonna deny the fact that her beauty is heavenly" Kensei asked ,there must have been a reason why he approached Ryozanpaku after-all there are a lot of female Martial artist.

"I heard rumour of a strong and beautiful Martial artist who was going around defeating members of Yami and taking away their weapons and decided to check it, out man I wasn't disappointed a bit" Naruto said with a Jiraiya-like grin.

Hearing her being praised for being beautiful was something very rare for her, the thought that the man that was in front of her was going to be her husband didn't sound so bad.

"When do you wish for the ceremony to take place Naruto-san" Akisame asked

"hmmm I didn't really think that far, truth to be told I never went for any marriage ceremony so I have no idea "Naruto replied truthfully, of course he had attended a few marriages in his own world but

"I think you should use one month to get to know each other and at the end of the month we can have the ceremony "Hayato said

"it's OK with me rather it works out quite well "Naruto said

"oi Shigure-chan is it alright with you "Naruto asked her , Shigure did not say anything just nodded her in affirmative.

"Where are you lodging at the moment Naruto-kun" Hayato asked

"Not decided yet maybe buy some new place or something" Naruto replied

"Where are you from? "Akisame asked curiously wanting to know more about the blond man who was master swordsman, had adopted four kids and seemed a bit bipolar.

"Well I am always travelling around with my children training them "Naruto explained not wanting to go in details about his origin, being a ex-shinobi Naruto easily lied between his teeth but the elder had lived a long time in the dark world of Martial arts he was able to pick it up, barely. '_what are you hiding Naruto-kun I hope for your sake that it does not cause any harm to Shigure-chan' ._

"Why don't you stay at the dojo the place is huge and I am sure living together will help you and Shigure get to know each other" Hayato said, to other it looked like he was offering as a deed of a bleeding heart but Naruto who had lived in a world where the first thing you learn is to '_look underneath the underneath '_he easily understood the man's motive '_what to keep an eye on me hn old man'_

"I would hate to impose jiji-san "Naruto said sounding uncertain about living in the dojo.

"Don't worry soon about little things like that, after all soon you are going to be family" said Hayato, even though the worlds that came out of his mouth seemed homey and welcoming his thoughts were completely different 'that_ is after I approve of you brat ' _

"I guess so" Naruto said

"Dinner is ready "Miu said cheerfully.

At the same time the four Uzumakis were busy in their own conversation.

"Man look at kaa-chan she is hot "Ryu said with a bit of drool on his face.

"Eeww Nii-chan that's our mother your ogling, you pervy-nii"Aoi said with a sick expression on her face,"if you really want someone to ogle at then their is that blonde bombshell over there" Aoi added after a bit of thought pointing towards Miu.

"Shigure-san is not our mother yet, right now she is a mother candidate hence a limted time offer so stop bothering me and let me bask in her beauty "Ryu justified not caring what she had to say

the master of Chinese kenpo mentally cheered' _Welcome to the pervy brotherhood may the gods bless you with boobs and booties' ._

"What difference that makes in the end you are still ogling kaa-chan pervy-nii" Aoi asked as she stood with one hand on her hip.

"Well now that you think about it she's quite cool and good with swords"Jushiro said with a quiet and weak voice

"ya much cooler than our old man "Ryu replied with a cheeky grin

"Our old man is unrefined and lame, totally sub standard "Aoi said in a smug voice.

"Why you lil brats…. You now I can hear you right "said Naruto with a twitching eyebrow. The annoyed expression on Naruto's face morphed into a sadistic one.

"And right now I heard my cute little kids asking for double training being the kind hearted daddy I am I going to grant your hearty wishes and train you until you drop dead " Naruto said his voice taking a sinister pitch.

"Oh crap" one of them cursed

"Triple training for swearing "Naruto said calmly,

"I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes "

**Line break :**

At the dining table: -

All the members of the dojo and the Uzumaki family were sitting around the kotatsu to have dinner that had been cooked by none other than our lovely Furinji Miu. From Naruto could observe, most of the work around the dojo was done by the lovable blonde girl. He made a mental note to help the girl with the daily chores more like make the brats help her.

Before anybody could say 'Itadakimasu' and begin the meal, Orihime being the hyperactive girl she was she picked up her food and started to eat not even bothering to say grace. Naruto saw her ill-mannered behavior and could help himself from sighing. '_What did I do to deserve this, oh i remember I picked them up of course_'

"Did you say your prayers Hime-chan? "Naruto asked Orihime in a stern yet loving tone that only a parent could use.

"Sorry daddy, I forgot" said Orihime said guilty as charged. Her eyes teared automatically activating the puppy eye jutsu the only weakness he had, making him feel guilty himself, once again he sighed. It seems that he was doing that a lot, raising children was not a child's job after all. But Naruto never ever regretted taking those children in his care. Now he was able to understand why Jiraiya had taken himself to take care of the Ame-orphans (Nagato Yahiko and Konan) The effort was totally worth the result, the satisfaction he felt after seeing those brats do a ninjutsu or taijutsu move correctly was incomparable. The smile that decorated his face after seeing the smiling face of his children could be rated 100 carats. But there were times when he was so frustrated from their behavior that, he felt like banging his head on a wall.

It was time to tackle the problem with a new perceptive. Quickly forming a plan in his head he began the self-imposed mission to teach his daughter the value of food and the manners many be he could squeeze a bit of training in it.

"Do you know that eating is also a form of training "Naruto said, initiating his plan 'teach the brats importance of food and manner+ light mental training'

"How is that possible daddy" Hime asked as her beautiful eyes widen in surprise,the girl was too adorable to scold. Eating as form of training did not really make sense to the 12 year old girl, usually training was something that pushed her and her siblings to their limits and left them in a half dead state anf so exhausted that they could not even walk properly, the other thing was eating is fun and the rule of nature anything fun is not training.

Sensing his daughter's confusion Naruto decide to explain the concept to her in depth. "Hime-chan eating is also a form of training, when we eat something, it fills us with life energy, energy that plants and animals circulate among themselves the energy which makes the sustenance of life possible, this energy is what helps to repair and strengthen our body "

"Why do we say **itadakimasu **dad "Orihime asked. Seeing that he had her undivided attention a chibi Naruto did a victory dance in his mind, '_to teach something to a child first have her undivided attention, primary_ _objective complete now_ _time for the finishing blow'._

"We are borrowing the life energy from the nature itself Hime-chan, we cause a disruption in the natural food-chains so thanking and showing concern is the least we can do, think of like this you respect your teacher for teaching you right? Then should you not be thankful to the food that makes it possible for the effects of the training to show "Naruto explained to her the inner workings of the food cycle.

"You are lucky that you get to eat regularly their are people that are no so lucky,Make sure you appreciate every meal you eat "Naruto said ruffling her hair, Orihime pouted to being treated like a child and half-heartily tried to push his hands away. From corner of his eyes he saw Miu looking at them Longingly. Being an orphan himself he could understand her pain.

"Wow, I never thought about it so deeply but now that I think about it, it makes a lot of sense" said Kenichi, since his food was usually stolen by his masters Kenichi had already developed a healthy respect for food.

Akisame nodded his head as he entered Philosopher mode "Kenichi-kun food has always been a big part of tradition all around the world so it's obvious that it is a very integrated part of Martial arts "

"food is a well integrated part of Chinese kenpo and traditions, their are festivals and ceremonies for the sole to thank the deities for the food we have, a lot of techniques have been developed to make the absorption of food more efficient , fasting is a way to strengthen the spirit and mind " Kensei added a penny to the conversation.

"I think it's time to teach you brats '**food honour'** "Naruto said after a moment of thought

"NO! it's too early for us to learn such a complex technique "Ryu said in a frightened voice if one would look at him carefully he would have noticed that Ryo had turned a bit pale, Jushiro who was sitting beside him raised an eyebrow at his brother's outburst "You scared nii-chan "he taunted, but the reply he got was not something he expected "Baka of course I am scared food honour is a very high level spiritual technique it's very hard to learn and if done incorrectly will result in death". The Uzumaki siblings turned white at the thought of a training which could potentially result in their death. The masters had never heard of such a technique looked very interested in learning more about it.

"If you don't mind me asking Naruto-dono what is this food honour that you were talking about " Akisame asked being the most curious of all

"It's ok I don't mind 'food honour' in most simple words is the next step to your muscle training Akisame-san" Said Naruto in a tone like he was talking about the weather. Naruto's statement caused every movement in vicinity to halt, the Masters' faces had expressions ranging from shock to disbelief.' How does he know about my special training? 'Akisame thought as far as he remembered he never parted with full information about his training to anyone, even the other masters in the Ryozanpaku Dojo did not know all the secrets of his training. He looked at Naruto who was busy eating his food not caring about his surroundings, if one would have noticed carefully he would have seen the distrust in his eyes.

"How do you know about my special training as far as I remember I have never met you Naruto-san "Akisame asked, his tone had a suspicious edge, which either Naruto could not detect or ignored most probably the later.

"By your scent off course, the sweat of a person with such abnormal ration of muscle fibre is very easy to detect I am pretty sure even the brats have picked it up "said Naruto, the kids nodded their heads in a affirmative. Naruto's answer brought out more question, _'his heart rate breathing are completely normal he is not lying to be able to pick up difference in build by only scent what kind of nose does he have' _Akisame thought. He gestured Naruto to continue his explanation about the 'food honour'

"Your training only covers the Physical part of the conditioning but neglects the mental and spiritual part, it consists of two parts one is '**food appreciation'** and the other is '**food immersion'**, to appreciate food is to appreciate life, that is our own life as well other lives, In other words the attitude of respect toward "all things " is the foundation of '**food honour'** always seriously and sincerely displaying respect towards 'all things'. If one masters '**food honour'** he is able to use the energy of the body in a better manner by cutting down useless movements let me show you bring your hand here " Naruto asked Orihime to bring her hand near his nostrils as he exhaled.

"What did you feel Hime-chan "Naruto Asked?

"Your breath is not warm at all "Orihime said in disbelief, it was a normal phenomenon, to lose a bit of body heat and moisture during respiration, this happens because of the temperature and humidity difference between the inside of the body and the outside.

"That's because I have mastered the art of '**food honour'** Completely, hence my body does not waste any energy when I exhale, and saves thousands of kilo calories every day"

"Awesome dad "the children shouted in awe.

"Does it helps with anything else, dad or just helps you save energy"Jushiro asked wanting to know more about this secret technique, from what he had observed Ryu already knew about it, '_I can't lose to him_' he thought

"Of course it does,the less energy consumption is only the tip of the iceberg,even though it may be visible our body wastes a lot of energy in useless and extra movements, by mastering food appreciation we can cut that loss by many times, increasing both the efficiency of the techniques we use and our stamina "

By the end of his complex explanation, the children had lost him, all they could decipher from the conversation was, that Naruto had a super body. The masters had different reactions Apachai had a confused expression, Hayato, Kensei and Shigure were impressed by the fact that there was such an advanced technique out there. Akisame had looked like he had swallowed something bad '_his explanation is totally plausible why? why didn't I think of that '._

"Naruto-dono you said there was a next step in mastering of '**f****ood honour'** "Kensei asked wanting to know more about the advance technique.

"the next step to master '**food honour**' is to master '**food immersion**' It's a secret technique which allows a person to absorb and store nutrients from the food at an inhuman quantities allowing him to survive months without eating or drinking, it may not look like it but the mass of my body is around half a ton "Naruto announced,

*cricket sound* "WHAT" everyone shouted

"No matter how we see the situation there is no way you weigh more than 100 kg Naruto-san" Akisame said not believing that the man sitting there was 5 times he looked.

"the secret technique '**food immersion'** allows my body to digest and store food in to achieve this state one must have nothing be able to totally immerse himself in his meal, this can only be possible he has nothing but appreciation for life "Naruto explained

"Sounds easy since I like to eat he he he" Orihime said with a giggle not expecting the technique to be so easy, "Do not underestimate the difficulty to master those techniques I almost died mastering them truth to be told I even died for a moment " Naruto said in a serious tone,

The seriousness vanished from his face as soon as it came "What do you think Akisame-dono do you wish to learn it, the Uzumaki hijustu '**food honour' **a hidden technique known to only a handful, compatible with any style and created by yours truly ".Naruto asked waving his hands around raising his voice a couple of notes adding to his theatrical flair, the jujitsu master was shocked, usually people are very stingy about their technique taking lengthy measures to make sure they remain a secret and this man sitting there was ready to share it like it was a bowl of ramen. What Akisame didn't know, was the fact that you can make Uzumaki Naruto share his technique but sharing ramen was impossible.

"It would be an honour to learn such an advance technique "Akisame replied with a bow

"Me too "Shigure said( she speaks a little too less for liking )

"off course Shigure-chan since you are joining the family the technique is more or less yours to learn" Naruto said winking at the weapon prodigy. Shigure chocked on the food she was eating, the other master laughed at her behavior.

'_are they in playschool or something_' all the kids thought seeing adult behave like that.

There was a certain question that was eating Kenichi since Naruto had arrived at the dojo having a knack for doing stupid things on impulse he went out and blurted it out.

"What kind of Martial artist are you Naruto san" Kenichi blurted out

"Can you be a little vague Kenichi-Kun I don't really get your point"Naruto Asked

"What I mean is are you a follower of Katsujinken or Satsujinken "Kenichi explained his question

The answer that Naruto gave was something that no one had expected "Neither" Naruto said

"How… how can that be possible "Kenichi Asked?

"well you see I was quite a rebellious fellow in my teen years, a man who wanted to forge his own path not caring for the customs and the rules of the world, and you know what I succeeded in doing that "

"What's your point "Kenichi asked confused where Naruto was going with the conversational

"My point is that, a man who never followed the dogmas of the world when he was a kid would feel insulted if he was categorized by the definitions of other especially when the classification is old as his grandpa "Naruto explained

"then why do you fight Naruto-san "Kenichi asked wanting to know more about the man.

"hmmm how to explain it to you … let's see There are usually three type of people in the world of Martial arts, first type are the ones who were forced to fight because they were part of a clan, family or country for example Miu-chan over here . the second type are the ones who had fight because they were backed in a corner and has no other option than to fight the best example of that category is you yourself Kenichi-kun, the third and the last category is the one who enjoy fighting or to be more clear feel alive when they fight and that would be me. But you see the world is not so kind as we think "

"What so you mean "

"*sigh* I was too strong for my opponents, and alas I could not feel it again, the thrill…, the thrill of fighting a battle against all odds, a fight that could push my body and spirit to new height 7 years ago I heard of a group of elite fighter the Yami being romantic(adventurous) man I was I crashed their little meeting to greet them and that was the end of it…*sign* "Naruto said in a defeated tone

"So you lost "Kenichi asked feeling pity for the man , Yami was really an organisation to not mess with and now they were coming

"*sigh*I wish I would have lost , I won the fight but the victory was hollow, before me lay 9 of the strongest people defeated but I felt nothing that moment I decided to stop fighting I erased the memory of the fight from the mind of the yami members and left , that day I decided to train my disciples so that they could surpass me and in return would give the gift of an ultimate fight in which I may feel alive once more" said Naruto.

'this man defeated all the members of yami a feat unheard of that also at once is he even human' Akisame thought to himself, The strength of the core member of Yami was nothing to laugh at for a man to make claim that he defeated all of them at once was just unbelievable. The master did not find any deceive from the man and swallowed the bitter pill .

'_if he defeated everyone that means he must have fought that man too_ ' Kensei and Hayato thought both referring to their wayward family members.,

"So what's your opinion about me "Naruto asked pointing a thumb at himself , knowing well what his answer would be.

"That's so cruel Naruto-san raising children for sake of fighting them .You are just like that man, Ogataa Isshinsai I will never forgive a evil man like you the truth I have been learning Martial art so that I can defeat evil people like you and bring justice….." Kenichi's speech was interrupted by a very dense killing intent. Everyone turned to find out who was the source of the KI.

"Who are you... ? Who are you to speak to my Father like that... "Ryo said his eyes were hidden below his hair giving him a much more intimidating look, the KI he was emitting was clearly master level but there was a difference this KI was very dense like it that something mixed in it .

Under the over-whelming KI, Kenichi lost control of all motor functions; various images of his gruesome death were projected in his mind. The amount of KI was steadily increasing, the master could not believe that a 14 year old could even produce that much KI , what they did not know was that Ryo was flaring his chakra with the KI making it much denser than it could ever be .

"when people like you who have lived a sheltered life never facing any real hardship in life talk about justice it disgusts me ...you are not worthy enough to speak his name yet you judged him like he is your student " with each word the level of ki was increasing

"Have you felt it hunger that drives you made,tell me have you seen your loved one die one by one while you just stand there feeling helpless TELL ME" Ryo

"That's enough Ryo-chan" Naruto said but his voice fell on dead ears.

"the man who saved me not only from the world but from my own self, you called him cruel, the man who sits at the place of the god in my life you dare insult him I WILL KILL YOU" Ryo shouted but before he could move he was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug, Ryo tried to overpower the person who was hugging but the person did not let him go no matter how much he thrashed around in the end he tired himself.

"Suuuhhh...I am here for you Gaki" Naruto silenced him slowly rocking and humming him to sleep,

Kenichi was frozen in place too sacred to move, Jushiro stood up and took his brother form his father.

"Miu-chan will you be a darling and show the kids the room "Naruto said

the kids left with Miu and Kenichi to go to sleep leaving the masters alone " I am really sorry I should have taught him better"

"It's not your fault Naruto-san rather it's no one's fault"

"Those kids their past is something that would break the spirit of an adult, they have seen what a child must never see felt pain whose shadow should have not touch them Please I beg of you not as a Martial artist If you can't heal their hearts then don't make it worse "

**Line Break : **

The eventful dinner had finally come to an end, the masters of Ryozanpaku dojo now had a better understanding of the Blonde man. Even though the man did not walk the path of Katsujinken, his heart was pure. The elder had given Naruto and Shigure one month to get to know each other and at the end of the month they would be married to each other. The elder had given the Uzumaki family permission to live and train in the dojo.

"First of all I would like to apologize " Naruto said shocking Shigure out of her wits, of all things she expected him to talk about an apology was the least expected.

Recomposing herself she asked " What are you apologizing for "

"I had no right to come barging in your life like that, forcing you to marry me under conditions of a stupid bet "Naruto explained

"You won fair and square as a martial artist I have to honour the wish of the victor " Shigure said trying her best to keep the emotions out of her voice. But Naruto sensed her feelings of anger and anguish, and the most surprising thing was it was not towards him but rather at herself.

"As a Martial artist but as a woman " Naruto asked

"I don't see how it matters, I have stopped seeing myself as a women a long time ago"Shigure said, usually she was quite and composed but this man knew how to push her buttons.

"I don't really understand you"Naruto said in a defeated tone .

"What do you mean "She asked confused

"On one hand you are telling me I won fair and square but on the other hand you held back during the match d0 you really think that I was unworthy to fight you at your full strength " Naruto asked, Shigure looked like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"the old man at the dojo gave us a month to prepare for the marriage, take your time and decide whether you wish to marry me or not but first tell me why you willingly lost "Naruto said in a serious voice

"It was not like I wanted to lose, it was the blade it refusing to fuse with me, it refused to fight against you " Shigure explained, it was not her fault that her partner was refusing to cooperate with her. "May I see the sword " Naruto asked for her permission.

Normally Shigure didn't allow anyone to even touch her blade, it was the most precious thing to her the first and last gift from her father. the solid proof of 'awkward love' between them. The blade carried the secret of the steel which she had swore to protect. Defying all logic she handed the sheathed sword to the man beside her.

"Beautiful " was the only thing that Naruto could say, the sheath of the blade was a beauty itself, slowly he unsheathed the blade bit by bit, it was like he was savoring a delicacy. "The blade who forged it "

"My father "

"No wonder the blade is forged and filled with so much love and care, it's like the man is embracing you filling you with warmth "

"impossible! you can tell that just from looking at the blade " Shigure said surprised, seeing the surprised look Naruto grinned, "you look cute when you are surprised " Shigure turned red  
"I don't like to boast but I am called Naruto of a 1000 skills for a reason. Forging is one of my skills"

"Naruto of a thousand skills ..." Shigure said in a low voice, like she wanted to know what it sounds like.

"seeing who the blade behaved I guess I have your old man's approval right Shigure-chan"Naruto said returning the blade to her.

"What are you talking about " Shigure shuttered knowing very well what he was talking about. Naruto decided to ignore her he raised his head towards the heavens and shouted "Thanks for your daughter old man "

"hey stop doing that we are yet to be married " Shigure said Turning into different shade of red.

"yet but don't worry my lovely lady I promise to sweep you off your feet for being a strong martial artist one has to sacrifice a lot I swear I will make sure each sacrifice was worth it" he declared

"Shigure-chan you saw the outburst at the table right "Naruto asked the his jolly tone turned dead serious

"Hai " Shigure replied

Naruto took a few seconds to fish out the right words to explain the situation,"Each of my children had a very traumatizing past, My main motive for marriage was to get a partner to help heal their broken hearts and psych, I know it a very selfish request but please help my children I cant do this alone " Naruto begged

"I will try my best Naruto-kun " Shigure replied adding the affectionate suffix to his name in her mind she reasoned with herself, if he is sharing such a secret between us then it's only right to call him in a familiar manner.

"Lets get back to the dojo it's getting late "Shigure declared and started to walk towards the dojo trying her best to hide her best to hide her embarrassed face. taking her lead Naruto also turned and began to follow her on the way back.

After walking for a few moments he turned in a random direction and gave a thumbs up and once again to chase after her would be wife.

After a few minutes Hayato and Kensei emerged from their hiding spot with one thought '_He already knew I was there,Naruto of a thousand skill hn quite a arrogant epithet you got, what a slippery son of a bitch_'.

**like the chapter or not please review.**

**the plan for next chapter:-**

**Crazy training regime for the kids.**

**A date between Shigure and Naruto.**

**Travel to a Uzumaki temple to help Miu control her KI.**

**The take over of the mafia by the Uzumaki sibling.**

**the painful past of the Uzumaki siblings**

**lots more.**

**please watch Toriko it's a great anime and manga with a lot of humor action. Review it does not hurt , rather it heals the heart of the author. **


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry this not an update, rather is it my pity party. I messed up the most important exam in my life and now my head is filled with all kinds of negative thoughts , I really need something to cling on .This is perhaps the most turbulent time in my life. Sorry I needed a release so please don't mind my ranting.


	5. prologue

**Sorry for the delay guys, this month has been tough on me. First the shitty result followed by my grandpa having a heart attack. But fear not I have no intention to abandon the story in between. Your reviews have been a life saver , thank you for your support guys , on 10****th**** July I shall leave for college , the college is about 1100 km away from my home , hope it is as good as I have imagined it . **

**This update is more of a prologue to the story, since it has been a while since I have been in the game I have decided to take it slow and publish a prologue before writing a new chapter.**

**Just finished reading, the Mark of Athena, it a great book but the cliff hanger at the end made me curl up and die. In my honest opinion Percy Jackson books are much better than Harry potter. The way the events connect with each other, the great fight and not to forget cute romance. Unlike Harry potter the main hero does something instead of bitching around. **

**I don't care if I offend anyone but I think Harry potter, the character not the book sucks.**

**I don't own Naruto or kenichi the mightiest disciple. **

**Dear reader I the last Chapter we were introduced to Naruto's children those who have low memory a bit of character sketch for you **

**Name :**** Uzumaki Ryu (based on no one) **

**Age : 14 **

**Hair : Short spiky and blond hair**

**Personality : Very rough and perverted usually dresses up in Yakuza style suits usually white .**

**Aim : To surpass his father/become the best mafia boss**

**Name : Uzumaki Jushiro (based on captain Ukitake Jushiro from bleach) **

**Age :13**

**Hair : long silky white hair/silver hair**

**Personality : Looks sickly, always calm usually dresses up in Traditional garb**

**Aim : to surpass his father/to protect his family**

**Name : Uzumaki Aoi **

**Age : 13**

**Hair : long straight blonde**

**Personality : Belonging from a very rich family she acts snobbish, socially awkward.**

**Aim : N-A**

**Name : Uzumaki Orihime (based from bleach) **

**Age : 11 1/2**

**Hair : deep orange almost red long pony tails**

**Personality : very childish and bubbly **

**Aim : to be the only woman in Naruto's life **

**More info will be added with each passing chapter :**

**Prologue **

People often develop various misconceptions about the outside world, it's not their fault that they have certain delusions about their surroundings, as their sheltered lives, and cozy hid the true realities of the savage world. They only look at the bright part of things and ignore the dark shadows that have formed underneath their ambitions. They see what they want to see.

People think that the world is a place of sunshine and daises, but they forget the fact that sometimes the shadows formed by the lights of heaven are darker than the fires of hell. For example: People, when visit a city are amazed by the cloud-kissing skyscrapers and the majestic sights offered by the city but turn a blind eye to the dirty slums formed at the edge of the city.

People think that with enough hope and determination, every obstacle in their path of success can be overcome and every dream is achievable, if they work hard enough. Even if they mess up there is always a second chance, a chance to correct the mistakes of the past and move towards a better future. But, sadly that is not true, hope, determination and second chances are things from a fairy tale or a fiction novel and have no place in the real world. The world is a cruel place, In reality there are times when hopes and determination are of no use; people whom you expect to have your back stab at it, things that matter a lot seem useless, colors seem to be less colorful. At that moment you just want to lie down and drown in your sorrow.

What if at that particular moment when they are at their lowest and utterly broken, an angel sweeps down from heavens and shines so brightly that all the darkness in their heart vanishes mending their soul and heart. That angel then becomes their reason to live, your priorities and dreams are changed, and all you want is to make that certain angle proud and happy.

**Prologue: part 1; Keyword parent; the meeting with Orihime, the princess of the Uzumaki clan.**

Parents are everything to a child; in the eyes of the child his or her parents are the best and flawless. To a little girl her mother is her best friend and closest confidant and her father is her first love and hero. When a child feels lost and lonely he finds comfort in their embrace, when a monster pops out of the wardrobe, dad is there to scare it away. When a child falls from his bicycle, mom is there to kiss the boo boo better. For every unsaid need they are there to fulfill it.

For the proper social and emotional growth of a child, his or her parents should be around, it has been proved that children with parent are socially awkward and emotionally disturbed. A child learns by watching his parents, the way they interact in the house has a humongous effect on the impressible child.

The love of a parent for their child is an instinctive reaction; it is imbedded in our genes.

But for one 6 year old Orihime none of this was true, her parents were not her best friend or hero. They were her worst nightmare, a nightmare from which she was incapable to wake up from. She did not receive unconditional love and support form them; Instead of the love she deserved she only got pain and suffering, Instead of warm hugs she got cold stares, the words that should have been filled with maternal love were full of curses. Instead of sleeping to sweet lullaby, she cried herself to sleep hearing her drunken parents fighting with each other. The bruise marks on her little petite body told the untold tale of her life. It was not her fault that she had such an abusive family.

The only comfort she had in her life was her elder brother Sora. Sora was two year older than her, while Orihime had orange hair he had brown hair. The older sibling was her shield often taking the worst part of the beating and verbal abuse. He worked as the delivery boy and the money he eared, he used it to buy treats for her and spoil her like any parent would do. In short you could say that he was everything to her.

He would often say to her "Hime-chan one day I shall take you away from all this pain and suffering a place were we will be truly happy " .

One day Sora overheard his parents arguing with each other, soon the verbal conflict turned to a physical one and when the fight will finish both him and his little sister will be used as 'stress relievers '. Strengthening his nerves Sora decided to live the house and people who had cause him and his precious sister only pain. He gathered his stuff and the money that he had saved and stole from his so called parents, he ran away with his sister in tow.

For one whole week Sora and Orihime were on the run and were as happy as they could be, having no fear of psychotic abusive parent does wonders on mood of a person.

Sora had been planning this for a long time so he knew what to do and what not to. He used the subway to get as far as could; using hats and scarves he did their identity. He avoided the police and suspicious men on the road. All that was left to do was reach the NGO(non-government organization) for shelter and food.

Orihime was happy as happy she could get; the little orange haired girl was one of the most content people of earth. She rarely complained or threw any temper tantrum. But spending so much time with her onii-chan was cherry on the top. She loved the way he pampered her, cared for her, in her six year old mind he was her hero, and the last week he gave her a hair pin, she just fell in love with them.

But their happiness was not so accepted by the universe, and hence the universe decided to crush it. All that Orihime remembered was a pair of head light speeding towards her and her brother pushing her out of the way. She did not remember how long she ran on her little feet, or how far she reached , all that was going in her brain was to get out of their, the place where she lost her only precious person. After running for a while she curled at the side of the road and began to cry.

After a while of crying she noticed that she was not alone, a person was sitting beside her! Her Onii-chan had warned her about strangers but their was something about the person beside her that made her feel safe, just like her brother, the thought of the brother brought another pang of pain in her heart.

The blonde stranger was not even looking at her; she raised her head to see what he was doing. The sight in front of her made her stomach rumble, the stranger was busy eating ramen. The man offered her a tissue still not making any eye contact with her. She took the tissue from him and wiped her tears that she had once vowed to her brother that she would never shed.

"Are you hungry ojou-sama? "The man asked, taking a break from his ramen eating. She nodded her head in a cute manner, her huge orbs making the scene more cute. The man made another bowl of steaming ramen appear out of nowhere and put it before it. Orihime looked at the ramen with mixed expression, as much she wanted to lick the bowl clean, her brother has forbade her to take anything from a total stranger. After two minutes of staring at the bowl,

she blurted out " Mister! Are you a pedo.. Pedophile ", the man was first surprised at the little outburst; he stared at the cute little orange haired girl who was blinking rather innocently at him. The man stood up, Orihime was surprised a lil scared by the sudden moment. Now that she got a better look at the man, she took in the features of the man, he was tall and firmly built, shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and a red trench coat. To a normal person that attire may have been a odd choice of clothing but to the little six year old it was totally cool and badass. The man started a strange dance by leaping on one foot and then jumping to the other one. Magically music started to play in the back and Sakura petals begun to fall as the man introduced him self.

"No sweetie… I am no pedophile as I have rather exotic choice in women, I am man's man, I am the great wandering toad sage, I am the famous Uzumaki Naruto "The man said introducing him to her. The girl blinked unable to comprehend the event the transcended before her, then a smile graced her lips which turned into full blown laughter.

"Are you sure you are not part of the rabbits that are planning to take over the planet "Orihime asked as she slurped her food. Unknown to the little girl she had met her angel.

**Prologue: part 2; Keyword loneliness; meeting with Jushiro, the sick dual blade wielder of Uzumaki clan; **

Human are by default coward being, we fear a lot of things, some fear like fear of dark, fear of snakes, fear of unknown are imbedded in our genes. It just the way we are made. There is a old saying "if you live in constantly in shadow of death you start seeking for it, first your spirit dies followed by the body" . Different people die different death, some die for a great cause, some die for a lost cause. Some die in a heroic way and some die the death of a coward. Some die surrounded by loved ones and some unfortunately die alone. But in the end death is inevitable so why die bit by bit when we can raise havoc.

Apart from being cowards the human race is a social one, we need the approval of others no matter what. Even if someone claims that he does not care what others think about him, deep down he yearns for other approval and acceptance, it's the way we are wired. No helping it.

Jushiro was also like other millions of people who walk the planet; the only difference was that he had some unknown disease that was going to kill him. No, he did not fear death, after hearing about it again and again it became such a common occurrence that rather that fearing it Jushiro was yearning for it. Just as the old saying go "only touch waters can test a boat ", the worth of family and friends can be tested in times of need. First his friends had abandoned him, fearing that the same disease would catch them. The next ones to abandon him were the doctors, declaring him incurable. The last one to commit the shameful act of abandon was his family; the price to keep him alive was to too much for them, they thought he was better off dead. The abandon by his parents was by far most painful experience for the eight year old, the illusion of love and care that had surrounded him cracked like glass. All those sleepless night thinking about the terrible future was driving to the brink of insanity.

Sick and tired dying bit by bit, he one day ran from the hospital. He greedily took in the sights of city which he had missed in his confinement. the more he walked the more alive he felt. It was amazing the cool air, the sand and gravel beneath his feet. But alas the moment did not last long. His legs weakened from the disease gave up. As he lay on the asphalt waiting for the shinigami to take his soul and free him from this pitiful existence, the words that left his mouth were " I am not afraid to die , it's dying alone I am afraid of ".

Just before he could close his eyes, to take a nap, he heard a voice. The voice was distinctively male and had soothing effect on the boy. "You got that right young one, you know what it's a shame if you have to die here, you know what! Take my hand and live! Take my name and become my son and raise hell on earth." .

Jushiro opened his eyes to meet the blue eyes of a blonde man in white trench coat the man was offering his hand to him.

For the love of god Jushiro did not know why he did that, event though his brain was signaling him to close his eyes and sleep, his instinct were screaming to take his hand. Slowly he raised his hands to grab the outstretched hands the only thought in his mind was 'I don't want to die alone'. And that is how Jushiro found his Angel.

**Prologue: part 3; Keyword Power struggle; meeting with Ryu, the wannabe mafia boss of the Uzumaki clan; **

If anyone asks a scholar about 'power struggle, he would give a lengthy explanation using big and complicated word. But in reality is a very simple concept, two or more group fight to show their superiority. The ideal do not matters as the one with more power always wins. The guys at the top are always useless, and would probably wet their pants in a conflict. And the one to suffer the most are the innocent people who are caught in the crossfire.

Okisiya, a small country in East Asia, it is fairly unknown and shrouded in mysteries as it has least contact with the outside world. A country that you would miss on the map if not looking for it .Due to it's proximity with Japan and it itself being a island with a natural harbor it had been a hot spot for various mafia organization to set up a base, who used the islands strategic geography as a stronghold and depot for the items they smuggled across international borders.

Since it was such a creamy spot for illegal activities, every criminal organization wanted to increase its presence on the island. They used various methods to increase their influence on the little island, including using propaganda. They tempt the locals to join them by promising them riches and safety. The poor people having no choice join the group of outlaws doing their bidding.

Ryu's family repeated same mistake and joint one of the mafia families, fortunately the boss of the group was a fair and just man, which is rather hard to believe as he was part of a illegal organization, but the family head was a man of values and smuggled non-narcotic goods. The man would go out of his way to help the island dwellers by giving them food and education. He took a special interest in Ryu, he wanted Ryu to succeed him as the next head of the family, and taught him the values of the Vangola family, a family that want to protect not destroy.

But this did not last for long, after 6 months the family was attacked everyone dead except Ryu. When the eight year kid returned from his trip from the ocean he found his whole family dead along with the boss. He had lost everything his real family, his foster family , his dream to liberate his country from the squabbling groups, The boy cried for two hours and when there were no more tears to shed he stood up and started to dig graves for the decreased. On the graves of his foster family Ryo vowed to make the world a better place by his own group of outlaws. What he did not notice was a blonde man above the hill staring him as if testing him.

Just as he entered the docks he was attacked by a group of snatchers, no matter how strong his heart was he was still a kid. The leader of the group threatened him on knife-point," Keep me that ring "The man said showing his tobacco stained teeth.

"No, it belonged to the boss, like hell I am giving it to you "Ryo shouted trying to fight his captors

"Then I will kill you and take it from your cooling corpse "The man said with a sneer, as he reared his knife hand to stab the helpless kid.

"Five on a kid not fair "A cold and calm voice sounded.

In less than 5 sec the men were defeated. Ryu turned to his savior, the blonde man with whisker.

"I see a spark in your eyes boy come with me and I shall turn that spark into a fire storm " the man said as he offered his hand, for Ryu to take.

And that is the story how Ryu met his angel.

**Prologue part 4 meeting with Aoi ; the snob of the Uzumaki family ; (I did this one half heartily so it's not that good ) **

There are a number of terrible ways to die; in fact there is nothing good about death. All it brings is pain and suffering. But some ways to go… are more painful the others. Starvation ranks in the top 10 ways you would not want to go to the realm of Hades. Food is one of the basic needs of the human body. Belonging to the animal kingdom Homo sapiens lack the 'green pigment' called chlorophyll that can convert sunlight into useable energy, hence they have to depend on external sources to meet the energy requirement of the body and provide it recourses to maintain various life processes.

The lack of food does not only weaken the body, it shatters the sprit it kills so slowly that the person starts to pray for it. Since time ancient it has been popular as a torture and public humiliation method.

Aoi was new to living on the streets, as she was the only daughter of a millionaire. Aoi's mother had died when she was little forcing her to grow without love of a mother. Her father who himself was trying to overcome the grief tried to heal the void in her heart by buying her anything she wanted, spoiling her with presents.

After 3 years when she turned her dad's partners plotted and murdered him and took away everything bring the little blonde to the street.

Confused, she wondered place to place. Her family butler took her for some days but could not put up with her snobby habits. Since she didn't know the value of money she wasted it around but after a week her stash was empty. For the next two day she spent without eating something, as she was sitting on the foot-path shivering, a kind couple threw few penny in front of her. Surprised by their kindness she smiled for the first time.

Using that money she brought herself some food as she was eating her bread, she read the sign reading " HELP WANTED " , she took the work at the bakery, it did not pay well but she got a roof and two meals a day. She worked as hard as she could to satisfy her employers. At the end of the month she got her salary, She now knew it's true value. Deciding to reward herself for her hard work she went to the park to get herself her favorite blueberry ice-cream .

As she sat down to eat her treat, she saw a little girl in tattered dress staring at her, remembering the kindness the couple had showed her. She offered her ice-cream to the girl . The girl thanked her and ran away, she her happy brought a smile worth millions on her face.

"You have a big heart ojou-sama "she heard from behind, she turned to face the speaker who was blonde haired man with whisker marks on his cheek.

"Would you like to work for me "He asked, as he offered his hand the little eight year old.

That is how Aoi met her angel.

Please Review, it make me very happy.


End file.
